


Fluffuary: Day Three

by starkerscoop



Series: Fluffuary 2021 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffuary Event, M/M, Marriage, Parent Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop
Summary: “Daddy, can we listen to Frozen again?” the little girl in the backseat chirped.Tony grimaced. “Daddy’s brain will melt if he listens to that one more time, honey.”He switched off the radio swiftly. There was no way in hell he was listening to ‘Let It Go’ for the thirteenth time.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Fluffuary 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Fluffuary: Day Three

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: listening to music

“Daddy, can we listen to _Frozen_ again?” the little girl in the backseat chirped.

Tony grimaced. “Daddy’s brain will melt if he listens to that one more time, honey.”

He switched off the radio swiftly. There was no way in hell he was listening to ‘Let It Go’ for the thirteenth time. 

“Don’t be mean,” Peter muffled his laughter into his palm, “But no more, Maria. We can listen to it again tomorrow.”

Maria pouted, but her sadness didn’t last long, ebbing away as soon as she caught sight of the horses they were driving past. They were grazing in the fields surrounding the road, milling about calmly, and she squealed when she noticed a foal hiding behind his mother. Peter flinched slightly, his sensitive hearing still unaccustomed to his daughter’s loud personality, despite having raised her from the moment she came out of their surrogate’s womb. 

“Papa, can I have a horse for my birthday?” Maria pleaded, kicking her feet lightly against Tony’s seat.

Tony reached back and grasped her shoes, holding them still and grinning slightly at who she’d chosen to direct her question to. When he and Peter first decided to be parents, he’d thought that Peter would be the ‘fun’ father. But they soon figured out that Tony was more likely to bend to Maria’s will, and the girl seemed to have learned it, too. She needed Peter’s assent because Tony’s was almost always guaranteed.

“We don’t have room for a horse, Ria,” Peter said gently.

“I could make some room,” Tony mentioned, “Or we could move houses. I can figure something out.”

Peter glared at him, repeating, “We don’t have room for a horse. And we are not moving for one.”

“You’re the boss,” Tony agreed, looking away from the road for a second to kiss his cheek. 

Maria crossed her arms. “Can I have a puppy, then?” 

“I’ve always wanted a dog,” Peter said wistfully, reminiscing on all the times May had shot down his pleas for a puppy.

He’d always had a soft spot for dogs. He supposed that he could be the fun parent too, sometimes.

“They’re too messy,” Tony dismissed.

Peter’s jaw dropped. “You were willing to take in a _horse_.”

“It would’ve been in a stable or something,” Tony waved him off.

“Oh, come on, please?” Peter begged, placing a hand on his arm. “Maria and I both want one.” 

“Maria and I both wanted a horse, but you said no,” Tony said petulantly. 

“Because we have no room for one,” Peter argued.

Maria twisted her hands happily as she watched them go back and forth. She had a feeling that, no matter who won the dispute, she would have a pet in a matter of days. 

“Okay, okay,” Tony held up his hands innocently before placing them back on the wheel, “You win, sweetheart. We’ll get a dog. But I’m not going to clean up after it.” 

Peter laughed brightly. “Thank you, Tony. I love you.”

“Suck up,” Tony teased, before relenting, “I love you too.”

“And me!” Maria exclaimed, reaching for her dads with her small hands. 

“And you,” they said in unison. 


End file.
